Devil May Cry Trial of The Desert
by Zeno The Black Dragon
Summary: Nero the devil hunter and Stocking Anarchy the fallen angel. Both have been forced together but work together for their own separate reasons. This is the beginning of the adventures together and what may happen next is anyone's guess. A tale of vengeance, of sorrow and of hope watch as these two fight to save an entire nation as well as find clues to a similar foe.
1. Chapter 0

In celebration on the newest Devil May Cry game I'm goanna start on a story I've wanted to make for a few years now with the main character of Nero and the anarchy sister Stocking Anarchy. Kinda obvious I got a soft spot for Stocking right? Any way's time to get this show on the road haven't written a story in a while so take pity on this poor fool.

Chapter 0: Birth of the Devil Trigger

Flame…. That was all I could see. I held him with blood covering my entire body while tears streamed down my face. This was a moment of despair and one that would shape my entire future.

"Hehehehe! I can feel it! True hatred! Hold onto that feeling boy! Let it make you stronger! Let it fester and boil within your soul and then come and hunt me down."

A booming voice that echoed through the plains. Pain in my right arm that threatened to send me into a fever. Hate…. Hate encompassed me as I turned my burning gaze to the beast before me.

"Yes! That's it boy! Let the hatred grow! To celebrate this day, I give you a gift! Let it serve you on your hunt for revenge!"

Pain… Clouded my vision. As a burning sensation seared my body. I tried to scream but there was no sound only a squeak as I began to feel my consciousness begin to fade. The last thing I saw was the beast giving a grizzly smirk as the flames danced across the destruction it's wake. Then nothing…

 **17 years later….**

Among the busy market place of colony 15 a man walked in a drunken haze through crowds of equally hazy creatures. Not many need a reason to drink for this man especially. He lost his wife 3 years ago due to illness and in the past month alone he lost his son due to the mafia. A man distraught with despair.

He wandered through the streets until eventually he found himself in an abandoned district. He walked and walked until he came upon the charred remains of what appeared to be a church. In front of the church a memorial plaque with hundreds of names written on it.

"Heh? Wh-Wha is diz?" He stammered as he stumbled around the plaque only to see a make shift grave with fresh flowers placed in front of burnt wooden cross. It looked as if it was part of church at one point but was torn off.

"Hey! Quit loitering around here!" A voice shouted from behind the drunken man.

"Heh!?" The man said in an annoyed tone as he turned to meet the one who would dare tell him what to do only to suddenly feel his brain begin to sober as realized who stood before him.

The Man wore a long navy blue and red coat with The Order of the Sword's insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wore a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. On his back was a massive sword and, on his side, an even more massive fire arm. But easily his most defined feature was his pure white hair that almost seemed to glow in the night sky.

"This isn't a place for drunken jackasses like you to piss on, so beat it!" He demanded as the drunkard quickly ran from the site.

"So, Nero the Crimson Hunter, scares off another lost soul from the church." An elderly woman said as she walked towards the man.

"Sister…...Glad to see you in good health." He said in a lost tone as he stared at the make shift grave, memories flooding his mind.

"Can't believe it's been 17 years since that dreadful day. Kyrie stopped by a few hours ago for mast where were you?"

"Busy…...Besides you know I hate sitting around listening to you preach. Got enough of that when we were kids." He said scratching his head as he remembered the sisters constant nagging.

The two of them stared at the grave as the night persisted. The sister had known Nero for many years and knows all to well his endless hatred for this place.

After a few more moments of silence Nero reached inside his pocket and placed a single bullet on the memorial stone.

"I take it you've found a lead then? You know as a woman of the cloth I can't advise the path of bloodshed." She said as she rubbed her hands across the old burn scars from that dreadful day.

"Good because you don't have to. I made my mind up the day that monster took my arm." Nero said as he lifted his right arm covered in a thick white cast.

"And replaced it with this."

The sister looked at the man with sorrow. Never had she seen a more lost soul than his but at the same time she couldn't stop herself from feeling the same way. That day 17 years ago she lost her church, her mentor, her children, and her innocence.

"Soon Credo…. You will be able to rest in peace, so just wait a little while longer brother." Nero whispered as he turned and began to walk away.

"Stay safe sister and make sure those drunkard's stay away from this place!" He shouted as he waved to the sister who could only watch as the young man walked off.

As Nero got further and further away from the church he felt his right arm begin to burn. He scanned the area and soon recognized what was wrong.

"You can come out now! You really suck at keeping your blood lust in check." He chuckled as the drunk man slumped out of the shadows with a few thugs to back him up.

"Nero the Crimson Hunter! I HoPE YoUr rEAdY!" The man said as his skin began to bubble and peel as a lumbering group of monsters peeled off their fake skin.

Nero smirked as he grabbed his sword. With a single twist the blade roared to life as he prepared himself. At this moment he felt alive and then with a final roar of the engine he leapt towards them with crooked smile.

" **BRING IT ON!"**

This is the beginning of a long journey of the broken hunter. What drives him is hatred for those that have fallen and for that what has been taken. His past a mystery and his future a blank slate. The hunter serge's forward only to meet someone that will change his fate.


	2. Stage 1: Briefing

In a dark chamber stood a single figure draped in a cloak, in front of them was a group of three men each of them was old, older than what their figure was to suggest. They stared down at the figure bathed in a single stream of light, as if a lamp was on top of her, and cleared their throats as they spoke in a type of unison that gave their combined voices a type of booming echo.

"Young Angel, you have been summoned for a holy crusade. The time has come for the holy land to take action against the demons infesting the mortal realm."

Suddenly an image appeared behind the men showing a young man with white hair. The figure looked at the figure with confusion.

"This is a man is known as Nero, he is infected by evil and his actions will spell disaster for Heaven and Hell. Your mission is simple, kill this man and destroy the body so that no one may find him!"

The hooded figure simply offered a nod in confirmation as the light grew brighter until they couldn't see the figure anymore and then in the next moment they were gone. The men didn't respond on sitting in silence until someone broke the silence.

"Are you sure that was such a wise idea to send an angel like her, to deal with such a sensitive matter? After all, it wasn't that long ago that she was a fallen." A man said in a sly tone as he walked from the shadow. He was young with blond hair wearing what looked to be bleach white business suit.

"Michael this matter does not concern you! You have your orders!" The men shouted this time putting great force behind their words.

"Of course, if it is what the counsel desires than I a simple servant of heaven must obey. However, I do find it odd that the counsel of heaven would take interest in a lowly hunter?" Michael exclaimed with a shrug as he felt the air shift and within an instant he had vanished.

 **MEANWHILE**

In a small restaurant with no name to speak of, Nero sat by staring at some cold and unappealing bowl of noodles. He felt a shudder go down his spine at the thought of someone eating something like this.

"Seriously why the hell does he make it a habit to meet at places like this?" Nero whispered to himself as he crossed his arms.

Suddenly he felt someone behind him it wasn't much of a shock to him who it was though.

"Yo sorry for the wait kid! Get started without me!?" The man said with a laugh as he took a seat in front of the hunter.

"You have got to be kidding me Jacob, I don't think anyone would eat this slop." Nero said with a sigh.

Jacob was a small man standing at least at 5-foot-tall with dirty black hair. He wore dark sunglasses and wore a dirty overcoat on top of a buttoned shirt with a shabby tie. Given the geo political environment this kind of dress was common, colony 15 wasn't known for its good fortune and wealth.

After Jacob made his order with the chef at the counter he sat back down with Nero. He pulled out a folder and placed it on the table in front of Nero.

"Alright now than, lets get to the business at hand. The hunter guild has set up a job for you in this quadrant. From what I've been told demons have been making noise in this world, so your job is to find out what their doing." Jacob explained as Nero opened the folder which held a few pages of written documents.

"Any idea what were up against? From what I can see here there isn't much info on the type of demon or demons, plus I don't see any mortality rates." Nero asked as plate of food was plopped in front of Jacob which he happily started scarfing down on much to Nero's discomfort.

"*Slurp* S-See that's the odd part. Demons have been sighted in this world sure and there have been a few attacks, but deaths have been minimal, and they don't seem to attack on sight either."

Nero frowned as he focused his gaze on Jacob, base demons are predictable most tending to focus more on causing mayhem and destruction. Some more developed demons hunt their prey with accuracy and build nests.

"So, what were dealing with here are demons who won't attack and kill humans or at least not without orders to do so." Jacob explained as a sly grin creeped across his face.

"However, if they do kill that make sure not to leave any traces meaning…"

"An overlord class?" Nero said in a serious tone as Jacob finished his dish with a satisfied gulp.

"Bingo! If an overlord was leading lower class demons than that would make the most sense. Most likely a recently evolved so it doesn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to itself."

Overlord class demons are demons who have fed off human sin and degradation for hundreds of years until eventually they evolve from a mindless drone to a powerful demon with a form of thought. Demons serve those with power those in the overlord class can control smaller demons like the queen bee to its drones.

"I see…...Anything else I should know about for this job?" Nero asked as he began to pick up his folder.

"Well actually there is something on my mind I'd like to share with you." Jacob said pulling down his shades to show his brown sleep deprived eyes.

 **Later….**

Nero walked through a bustling crowd as the thought on the job swirled though his mind. It was rare to deal with an overlord class especially a case like this one where it had just recently evolved.

However, the job seemed off to say the least. The place where the employer wanted to meet was quite a distance away from the place where the job was to take place. Not only that, but it seemed odd that an overlord would order his minions not to create mayhem. After all, demons feed off humans as well as their thoughts and actions.

" _Either way, all I can do now is do the job. Maybe this new overlord might have some information that I could use._ " Nero thought as he made his way into a back ally.

Slowly but surely Nero continued to walk until he finally made it to the ship hanger. It was a decent sized ship with a few dents here and there and on the side was his symbol, the order of the sword.

"Bout time you got back Nero we were getting bored!" A high-pitched voice squealed from the loud speaker.

"Merry are we all set up for launch we got a job!" Nero said as a hatch opened under the main hold of the ship.

As Nero made his way inside the hatch closed and he quickly made his way to the pilot quarter which acted as the central hub leading to multiple parts of the ship. As he walked into the room, he saw a young girl made around 12 years old with blond hair wearing welding goggles. She was around 4-foot-tall wearing a dark pink top and dirty overall covered in oil and grease.

"Bout time Nero! Judging by your expression we got a real job this time?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah something like that I'll explain the details later but first…What happened to your face?" Nero asked with a raised brow as the tom boyish girl growled in annoyance.

"Damn hyper drive core wanted to give me trouble, but I got it fixed!" She said trying to ignore the bandages and cuts on her face.

"But not before it fixed you obviously. Next time ask Steve to help you with it." Nero exclaimed only to get nasty look from her.

"Speaking of which where is Steve?"

"Oh yeah I sent him to the fuel station to double check our reserves, as well as, making sure our food stock is sufficient." Merry explained as the door behind the two opened.

Out came out a large humanoid robot standing at 7 feet tall with a rather lanky build all things considered, he seemed to be holding what looked to be a full tool kit.

"Good day everyone! Merry I've finished on the preparations for the voyage. Ah and Nero you'll be happy to know that I've cleaned up the common area as well as the dormitory." Steve exclaimed joyfully as Nero felt his eye begin to twitch as Merry simply let out a lazy whistle.

"I see…Thank you Steve I'll make sure when we get paid for the next job you get a bonus." Nero said as Merry jumped in surprise and Steve tilted his head in confusion.

"Alright guys I've got two jobs for us one is an elder vampire attack in a world in the eastern quad. From what I can tell it's been attacking and killing people and recently it started making trouble for one of the families in control of that area. Steve, Merry I'm trusting you with that job."

"What's the pay?" Merry asked as she and the others gathered around a table which acted like a impromptu meeting room.

"63 thousand credit."

"Tsk! What the hell!? That's chump change for one lousy vamp!" Merry shouted as she slammed her hand on the table.

"You had better not be taking all the good jobs for yourself Nero!" Merry exclaimed as Nero only sighed.

"Actually, you're getting the better deal here. The job I'm takin is only a 20 thousand credit." He explained as Merry and Steve looked at him in shock.

"The second job is hunting down an overlord class demon in a world in the same quad, however, it hasn't brokered any treaty with the Universal Government and doesn't have any affiliation with the families."

"So, it's completely unchartered than, and with an overlord class the chances of any help coming before things get dire is slim at best. I believe I understand and with our rank in the guild I see why we got the job." Steve summarized as Merry slouched in her seat.

"So there any chance that you are going there to find you know who?" Merry asked as Nero scratched the back of his head trying to think of a subtle answer.

"Maybe…. To be honest, the job is shaky. Jacob told me that the employer wouldn't give his name or affiliation so were flying blind here." Nero explained only to get another lashing from Merry.

"IF THAT'S THE CASE WE SHOULD ALL GO!" Merry shouted as a vein began to bulge on her forehead while Steve tried to calm her down.

"I can't risk putting you guys in danger for a job like this. Especially for my sake, I'm only going to gather information." Nero explained much to the dissatisfaction of his crew.

Merry appeared to want to say something but decided against it only clicking her tongue as Steve sat quietly trying to read the tense atmosphere of the room. Without a world Merry quickly got up and grabbed something out of her overalls and threw it towards Nero. Quick to React Nero grabbed the object out of the air only to notice it was a double-barreled revolver.

"You asked me to make some adjustments to Blue-Rose I modified it to handle more powerful rounds and 12 rounds per chamber. One for silver bullets the other for regular blessed copper bullets you had been using." Merry explained as she looked at her friend with a cocky grin.

"Me and Steve will handle the vamp but don't do anything stupid you hear me, Captain?"

Nero Smiled as Steve made his way to the pilot chamber. Suddenly the engines roared to life as the hanger doors opened showing the void known as outer space. With a quick thrust the ship began to move.

"Heh, who do you take me for Merry? I am the Crimson Hunter after all! I've got a rep to keep." Nero exclaimed with his own confident grin.

With that a hum began to fill the ship's hull and then a second later the ship blasted off surfing through the stars.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Stage 2: Devil's Trap

Note: Yo sorry for the hold up with chapters, felt the spirit move me recently. Anyways just to let yawl know this is a multilayered crossover featuring all kinds of worlds Kinda like kingdom hearts only less light/heart/dark and more guns/swords/and gore, lots and lots of gore. Anyways just wanted to mail this point home before you go any further with this story, LETS ROCK!

Planet number: 00049812

Population: 35,000,456,23 (Rough estimation)

Government: Multilayered mostly marine and aquatic based.

Most notable force: Navy (AKA Marines)

Nero looked over the document again and again for any typos and mistakes. Honestly when Jacob had told him about the job, he was skeptical, but this is ridiculous. There was next to no information into what he was really getting into.

The more he thought about the job the more skeptical he was getting. It was normal for a hunter to get shady, sometimes useless, information on who or what they were hunting. Afterall, hunters were more like mercenaries for killing monsters and the like, however, something didn't sit right.

" _Make sure your careful on this job Nero, I don't like how this._ "

He recalled Jacobs warning as Nero closed the folder choosing to let the dice land where they may.

"Either way you look at it this feels like a trap but that's all the more reason to deal with this now before it escalates." Nero said as he began to take off his jacket.

 **Meanwhile…**

On a small island located on what the locals called the grand line stood a figure standing on a mountain side looking over a tombstone. All around the figure were tombstones some made of stone others were simply sticks stabbed into the ground.

It was a gloomy sight to see to say the least. The figure let out a groan as it knelt resting her back on one of the more well-made graves.

"This is so annoying…...Panty you bitch." The figure said with a sigh as she slowly began to fade into sleep.

 _ ***Koekkoek***_

Suddenly she lunged from her resting spot before she was split in half by a large jagged blade. Standing there was a creature built out of a ragged sack stitched together with a large executioner's blade. It cackled loudly as it flopped about trying to position its body.

"Scarecrow?" The figure said in a puzzled tone as she noticed more of them began to form and stumble towards her.

"Fine I was starting to get bored anyways!" She exclaimed as a flash of light covered her and a halo appeared on her head and a glistening katana in her hand.

Suddenly three scarecrows lunged towards her laughing as they swung their blades. She lunged towards them going in between two of the blades and stabbing the third in the chest causing the demon to scream in pain.

With a smirk she pulled the blade from its stomach and swiftly chopping off it's head. Then following through on her swing, she turned on her heel and sliced through the other two causing a massive guizer of black spores to poor out before fading into nothing.

"Alright…...Who's next?" She asked confidently as more of the scarecrows cackled and lunged at her.

As they flew towards her, she got into a stance and then swung her sword. In a flash all the scarecrows were cut causing them each to explode into black mist leaving nothing behind. The figure sighed as she made her way back to her spot only to remember that it had been destroyed.

"Ugh…...Why the hell was I given this dumb job! Dammit Panty I'm goanna get you back for this!"

 **A Few Hours later….**

Nero looked at the giant ball of blue with a mixture of shock and awe. Using a camera on the ship Nero pinpointed the meeting place to be a small island surrounded by cactus like mountains.

"Strange geography I've never seen giant cacti before." Steve said with a gasp only to be shot down when Merry zoomed in further.

"More like mountains covered in tombstones. Some of these poor bastards aren't even buried properly." She explained as she zoomed in on one grave showing a man's shriveled corpse laying half buried in mud.

"Look there! Those must be Trypoxylus, a type of demon insect that like to nest around old corpses. There are probably many more like them on the island meaning you could be dealing with scarecrows." Steve explained as he turned to Nero who looked more confused than ever.

"Odd considering that theirs a town full of people right near the canal." Merry said as she zoomed in on the town.

"Judging from how their shady movement and the way they talk to one another I'd bet those are bandits. Would explain all the corpses lying around." Nero exclaimed as Merry let out a sigh.

"Alright, you ready to do this Nero?"

"Yeah This should be a relatively short job I'd say a month or two is about all the time I need If I don't contact you before then it's best to assume the worst and alert the hunter's guild." Nero explained as his crew frowned at him or at least merry did and Steve just crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise I won't die. Good luck guys I'll contact you both soon."

With that Nero gathered his weapons his blade the red queen and his gun the blue rose. He put a few vials into his coat, as well as, a few silver daggers in various places. Finally, he made sure that his right arm was thoroughly hidden the last thing he needed to start a panic over his arm.

He walked over the transporter and put in the location taking extra care not to place himself in the middle of that bandit town. Then with one last wave he vanished in a flash of light leaving Merry and Steve to their business.

"Do you think we should wait around just to be sure Nero won't need our help?"

"Na! Nero isn't stupid, he can handle his own business, but I wish he was a little more…" Merry said tailing off towards the end.

"Honest?"

"I guess…...Anyways let's get a move on!" She exclaimed as the engine roared to life and in an instant the ship vanished.

 **Meanwhile…**

Nero landed on the ground with a thud. He took a glance around the area and noticed it was uneasily quiet.

" _That's funny I noticed the town was moving a lot earlier but now their dead quiet. I'm pretty sure I had the transporter send me close as possible to the town_." Nero thought as he placed the red queen in a safe place.

"Probably a good idea to keep this here." Nero said as he walked across the shoreline.

As he walked, he couldn't help but admire the natural beauty of the sea. It was rare to fine a world not tainted in some way with pollution from modern technology or nonstop bloodshed, so he took small victories where he could.

Suddenly Nero heard what sounded like screaming and made a mad dash towards the city. As he got closer, he suddenly noticed it sounded less like screaming and more like cheering and after turning the corner he saw what looked like…

"A pirate ship?" He asked as he saw dozens of people laughing and cheering for them.

"Well you don't see that every day. Seems like those bandits are playing pretend with the pirates but why? Doesn't seem to benefit them so what is the point?" Nero whispered as he analyzed the field.

As Nero continued to survey the situation, he suddenly felt a presence behind him. In a quick motion he turned only to merely dodge a cutlass aiming for his head.

"Not sure who you are friend, but you aren't with baroque works or those pirates so fess up." The thug said with a literally crooked smile.

Nero only stared at him, looking him up and down for any signs of hidden weapons or signs of the supernatural but nothing, just some thug with a jagged blade. He snickered a bit as the thug readied another strike only to be stopped when Nero lifted his cast a bit to block the blade.

With a loud snap the blade cracked into piece leaving the thug in total shock, however, before he could try to run, he saw Nero rear his free hand back.

"Nighty Night buttercup!"

 **Later…**

"So, you and those bandits in town work for Baroque works, a secret pirate organization made up of numbered agents and you are one of the millions, everything sound about right?" Nero said with a sigh as the man told him about the island of Whiskey peak.

"Yeah that's everything I swear!" He pleaded with a swollen face and any number of broken bones.

"Any new comers besides me and the pirates lately?" Nero asked as the man franticly shook his head in a panic. Nero felt a tinge of unease as the 'bad feeling' he had since he got the job escalated.

"Alright welp! Thanks for the help." Nero said as he sucker punched the thug, and with one strike he was out cold.

Nero made sure his guest was tied up tight and made his way towards the city. He made sure to steer clear of anyone that may see him and stuck to the shadows. Checking house after house he didn't find any signs of demonic activity or at least nothing that could prove an imminent threat.

After a while it suddenly seemed to get dark and wasn't to long before the moon was high in the sky. Nero walked the barren streets with a sunken expression with an annoyed frown.

" _Please don't tell me this job was just a bust! I thought I was supposed to meet a client here so he could tell me more about the job! But so far I haven't seen anyone that may be the client!_ "

This wouldn't be the first time a job had turned sour but this one might have given him the clue he needed. It had been a long time since he found any solid leads to the real demon he was after but not only that, maybe put some cash in his pocket.

"Shit…. I might as well call Merry and Steve and let them know this job was a complete waste." Nero said as he pulled out his phone.

Suddenly Nero leapt back just narrowly dodging a strange looking blade, however, he couldn't save his phone. Pulling blue rose from its holster and prepared himself for the next strike.

"It's about time Nero! Waiting in this shithole has been fucking murder on my ass!" A woman said as she walked out of an alleyway.

Nero was taken aback by her strange outfit. It was a blinding white colored lolita outfit that looked Kinda like something a striper would wear. He was ashamed to admit it, but the girl was kind of his type with her hour glass figure and her fair skin. She had an odd haircut where her hair is navy on the outside while pink on the inside and was tied with a bow.

Snapping back to reality Nero shook his head trying to remember that this chick nearly killed him a second ago.

"Sorry, not sure I have the pleasure?" Nero said keeping blue rose pointed at her head.

"Like I would tell some demonic dipshit like you! Plus, I'm going to kill you so who the fuck cares!" She shouted at him in a rage which made Nero cringe a little.

"Jesus you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Nero asked mockingly only to receive another swipe of her blade.

"STAND STILL DAMMIT!"

Nero quickly seizing the moment made a beeline away from the psycho Lolita. However, as he was running towards a building with the hopes of bursting through the window he was stopped as two giant slashes roared past him cutting the building to Rubel.

Caught off guard he quickly changed directions and ran further into town only to hear the psychopath behind him screaming and cursing him for everything in the world.

" _Shit what the hell is she!? I've never seen a demon use an ability like that one before!_ " Nero thought as he looked behind to see her.

At that moment he noticed the single halo on her head. He felt his heart sink as suddenly he realized who had set him up.

"Dammit you have to be kidding me what the hell is my luck today! First, I got dropped off at this dump, then I figure out I'm not getting paid!" Nero shouted as he once again dodged a slash attack sent by the angel.

"Don't you dare run from me!"

"AND NOW I'M GETTING CHASED BY SOME ANGEL BITCH TRYING TO KILL ME! WHAT IS MY LUCK TODAY!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
